


Tilt-A-Whirl

by Jason_M_Lee



Series: Inktober 2019 [24]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Light Angst, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Canon, Pre-Devil May Cry 5, Serious Injuries, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee
Summary: No time to be light-headed when one's important part-devil decided to unexpectedly check out of the hospital and fight while still injured.





	Tilt-A-Whirl

**Author's Note:**

> _Devil May Cry_ © Capcom
> 
> For [Inktober 2019](https://twitter.com/inktober/status/1168394488181485568), "dizzy."

Kyrie swore she would've been further reeling when Nero disappeared – bad enough of him passing out from the pain and blood loss in the garage. Stump bleeding _again_, she and Nico carried him to bed when he nearly fell face first after retreating from the Qliphoth.  
  
"Git..." Nico muttered without heat, setting Red Queen aside. "Don'chu faint on me, too, Kyrie."  
  
A sad smile as they changed him. "No time for that. Although the hospital staff are probably spinning in a panic."  
  
"Feh. I’ll call them." Nico sighed. "Truth be told, my head’s going as bad as an unrestricted boiler."


End file.
